


James' Shirt

by Jae_Hwa8



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_Hwa8/pseuds/Jae_Hwa8
Summary: Natasha jokes with Bucky that he should change what his shirt says.





	James' Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307321) by [ali_aliska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_aliska/pseuds/ali_aliska). 



> I love the fanfic Winter's End. And so, I decided to create some fanart for the talented ali_aliska.  
> Low-key if you love WinterIron stuff, Winter's End is what you should read. (*whispers* shameless advertisement)
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters nor the situation they are in. Characters belong to Marvel/Disney and situation belongs to ali_aliska
> 
> EDIT: My dumbass deleted the account these were originally linked from. So I had to re-post them.

I loved this moment in the fiction and I felt the urge to draw. I think it's kind of funny even though the moment was supposed to be kind of serious.


End file.
